Betrayed
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Traicionado por sus amigos, Ash desaparece. Dos amigas suyas, Lyra Kotone y Marina Crystal lo traerán de vuelta, por lo que han tomado el reto de la Batalla de la Frontera. Mientras tanto, ciertas personas también lo buscan. ¿Ash regresara? Marina y Lyra harán lo que sea para traerlo. Shpping: Pokesilver, PokeCrystal, Ego, Ray y más.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo Ash Ketchum, un chico de cabello negro alborotado que hizo grandes cosas, viajando por la región Orre con Lyra una amiga que conoció en Sinnoh y Marina una coordinadora de la región Johto. Después de regresar de esa región, el había sido traicionado por sus amigos y su madre, ellos pensaban que Ash debía abandonar todos sueños o metas ya que perdió en la región Orre en las finales contra Tobías nuevamente. Aquellos con los que viajo y compartió muchas aventuras decidieron decirle que dejara sus sueños de lado, inclusive Pikachu decidió abandonarlo después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, después de eso solo se fue con todos sus Pokemon restantes desapareciendo por completo de aquellas personas que alguna vez fueron importantes para él en su vida, o al menos eso se lo creían algunos. Después de que el desapareciera, muchos entrenadores iban a competir a la batalla de la frontera después de quedar entre los 16 mejores de dos ligas donde hayan participado. Scott, un hombre que viste camisa Hawaiana es el director de la batalla de la frontera donde entrenadores de diversos tipos tienen sus sedes ocultas dispuestos a pelear contra cualquier retador. Si bien Ash Ketchum la conquisto hace años, aquel joven con un pikachu en su hombro pasó desde Noland hasta Brandon luchando ferozmente para conseguir los 7 símbolos. Actualmente se incorporo un joven que arraso con los cerebros del frente de batalla y se posiciono como el octavo cerebro. Pero ahora había una jovencita de cabello castaño y graciosas coletas enfrentándose a Brandon el penúltimo líder de la batalla de la frontera y acreedor del símbolo del valor. Regice era el último Pokemon de Brandon en el campo de batalla, el estaba impresionado con la determinación en los ojos de la chica la cual llevaba retándolo cerca de 27 ocasiones sin siquiera rendirse

-Dime niña la verdad por la que has decidido entrar a la batalla de la frontera- pregunto el hombre con atuendo de arqueólogo. Brandon seguía impresionado por lo que hacía la jovencita la cual desde hace casi cerca de un mes llevaba tratando de vencerlo. –Puedo ver que tú no eres como otras personas, tú no te rindes. Han pasado casi cerca de 27 batallas y sigues aquí frente a Regice con tu chikorita, se puede saber la razón por la que nos retaste, pues para decir que quieres ser la mejor no es una opción.- seguía preguntando Brandon pues aquella jovencita tenía la determinación de vencerlo a él.

-Solo quiero demostrar que soy la mejor y nada más… ahora chikorita látigo cepa y usa tacleada- ordeno la castaña de ojos color avellana y atuendo rojo con un overol.

El Pokemon tipo planta originario de Johto intento agarrar al Pokemon legendario del séptimo cerebro e intentar noquearlo con una tacleada. Si bien aquel golpe le dio al golem de hielo, no fue suficiente para noquear a uno de los tres guardianes de regigigas. A lo lejos en las gradas se encontraba Lucy la quinta cerebro de la batalla de la frontera y la acreedora del símbolo de la fortuna y a su lado el director de la batalla de la frontera Scott.

-Bien parece que esta niña no se va a rendir nunca, lo cual es emocionante pero a la vez intrigante, no lo crees Lucy- dijo el castaño de gafas mientras volteaba a ver a la peli negra la cual analizaba a la chica detenidamente. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Scott al momento de ver como los ojos rojos de la chica se posaban en la castaña.

-Ella viene por él- dijo en tono de preocupación Lucy.

-Eso explica el por qué no se dio por vencida. Así que Lyra viene por mi joven pupilo.- de repente la imagen de Lyra apareció en las gafas de Scott. –Interesante, parece que ella haría lo que sea por ver de nuevo a Sato, quiero decir Ash- dijo el castaño mientras miraba como Lucy estaba preocupada, pues ella empezó a tener sentimiento por el octavo cerebro del frente de batalla. –Lucy, él va a estar bien, como sabes ellos no saben donde esta y no creo que quieran enfrentarse a sus Pokemon después de un año de entrenamiento.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que Sato me…- de repente aparecieron coloradas sus mejillas casi al par de sus ojos carmesí. –Bueno miremos la batalla- dijo la reina del pico intentando cambiar de tema.

-Aun vamos a hablar de eso, pero creo que aun nos falta una entrenadora más y al parecer también busca a Ash.- dijo Scott mientras miraba como Regice esquivaba el rayo solar de Lyra.

-Maldición, una vez más chikorita usa rayo solar sobre regice y después hojas navajas- dijo Lyra mientras el pokeomon inicial el cual obedeció pero esta vez Brandon iba a terminar con la batalla ahora.

-Muy bien Regiice es hora, carga un híper rayo y terminemos con esto- ordeno Brandon a su último Pokemon el cual obedeció la orden. De repente un gran rayo naranja salió de sus manos dándole de lleno al Pokemon tipo planta el cual salió volando hasta el lugar de Lyra. La batalla había terminado siendo el vencedor nuevamente el séptimo cerebro Brandon quien regreso a su Pokemon a su pokebola para darle un descanso. –"Esta niña estaba decidida a ganar, creo que viene a ver a Ash. La verdad no se si sea bueno decirle que el octavo cerebro es Ash. Ella tenía la misma determinación en los ojos que Ash, es como si ella quisiera encontrarlo a toda costa aunque tenga que sufrir."- pensaba Brandon mientras miraba a la castaña.

-CHIKORITA- grito Lyra al ver a su Pokemon herido. –Volví a perder- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba a su Pokemon entre sus brazos y le daba una sonrisa. –Lo hiciste bien chikorita, te mereces un descanso- después de eso Lyra tomo su pokebola. Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla pero rápidamente se la seco, pues sabía que de nada le serviría llorar. –Bien, espero que mañana pueda derrotarte- expreso con una sonrisa falsa la castaña mientras se dirigía a afuera de la pirámide de batalla.

-Espera- aquella voz detuvo a Lyra y llamo la atención de Brandon y Scott.

-Lucy ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto el señor de las gafas. Lucy estaba de pie mirando a la castaña con sus ojos color carmesí a los color avellana de Lyra.

-Tu eres diferente, aunque me venciste aquella ocasión te demoraste cerca de 10 veces en vencerme. Admiro tu determinación al retar a Brandon… pero detesto las mentiras.- expreso la de ojos color carmesí y atuendos morados. Lucy quería saber, no quería asegurarse de que la razón por la que Lyra acepto un reto así de difícil no era para demostrar que era la mejor, pues no lo era. –Y bien vas a decirme la razón- aquella mirada en el rostro de la dama de las serpientes decía que no andaba para juegos, pues ella se preocupa mucho por Ash.

-Yo… yo… yo…- Lyra ya no sabía que hacer, pues la única que sabía sobre la razón de que acepto el reto era Anabel, ya que era medio psíquica, pero Lucy se dio cuenta. –Yo vine a buscar a alguien, se que el es el octavo cerebro de batalla con el símbolo de la nobleza. Él es una persona importante para mí y quiero encontrarla… hace tiempo el me ayudo a superar mi tristeza, pero con el tiempo fui… fui queriéndolo y solo quiero saber si esta bien.- aquellas palabras eran tristes, Brandon sabia ahora un poco sobre la chica y sobre cierta chica que Sato le conto sobre su año en Orre. Aquel año el octavo cerebro viajo y ayudo a unas amigas pero después regreso a Kanto.

Brandon comprendió todo, sabía que Lyra no podría vencerlo en un buen tiempo y que esta derrota impedía su verdadero sueño. El séptimo cerebro miro a Lucy y Scott mientras estos dos asintieron, ellos le dieron el permiso de hacer algo que nunca de debe de hacer pero que en esta ocasión lo harían.

-Entonces… debes de tener mucho coraje y valor al aceptar un reto como este. Se puede decir que tuviste mucha fortuna de tu lado, al momento de vencer a mis otros Pokemon como destreza. El saber esta de tu lado y tus tácticas son buenas pero siempre se pueden mejorar. Y el ánimo es lo que te ayuda al momento de perder. Te acabo de decir que tu tienes la características de los símbolos, se que no me derrotaste pero quiero que tengas esto.- en ese momento Brandon saco el símbolo del valor. Aquel objeto metálico brillo y los ojos de Lyra se abrieron. –No se debe de hacer esto, pero creo que te la mereces.

-Pero no gane- dijo la castaña

-En eso te equivocas, la razón por la que la batalla de la frontera no esta ligado a la liga Pokemon es por que cada entrenador pueda desarrollar sus habilidades es por eso que cada uno de nuestros cerebros tienen una característica especial.- expreso Scott intentando enseñarle el verdadero propósito del la batalla de la frontera a la chica de graciosas coletas.

-Se puede decir que tú has aprendido mucho de nosotros. Aquí han pasado desde entrenadores novatos hasta los grandes miembros de la Elite Cuatro, ellos a han tomado nuestros desafíos, pero solo unos poco reúnen los requisitos para vencernos.- explico Brandon mientras extendía su mano a la castaña para entregarle el símbolo del saber. –Descuida, te enseñaremos a batallar para que puedas pelear contra Sato, en el corazón de la batalla de la frontera.- explico Brandon, el de hecho anuncio que iba a ser entrenada par apode pelear contra Sato y sus retos que vienen antes de vencerlo.

-Se que tienes mucho potencial y se a quien vienes a buscar.- dijo Lucy mientras bajaba por las escaleras al campo de batalla junto a Scott. –Necesito tu ayuda pues parece que para nostras dos el es especial.- dijo la de cabello negro largo y mechones rojos mientras miraba al suelo con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Como… como sabes… que yo…- la castaña titubeaba al momento de que Lucy la miro con sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa. –Pensé que… pensé que… nadie se daría cuenta- dijo Lyra mientras tomaba sus coletas y ocultaba sus mejillas ruborizadas al momento de saber que Lucy se dio cuenta que ella amaba a Ash.

-Bueno, pues creo que somos muy parecidas la verdad.- de repente los ojos de Lucy mostraron tristeza, esos ojos color carmesí empezaron a brillar al recordar como aquel joven se convirtió en una persona algo fría. –Ash se convirtió en una persona fría, ya ni es la sombra de lo que fue anteriormente. Desde aquel incidente con sus amigos Ash ya no es aquel chico alegre. El aun se preocupa por nosotros, pero no es el mismo se que aun le duele todo eso pero yo… yo quiero… quiero verlo feliz- dijo Lucy mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Tanto Lyra como Scott estaban impresionados al ver los sentimientos de Lucy por Ash. Lyra comprendía perfectamente a la cerbero de frontera, pues ella tiene sentimientos por el azabache también y solo quiere volver a verlo. Desde que se entero que desaprecio, y más aun la razón por la que decidió no presentarse ante el mundo. Después ella lo busco en Kalos y en todas las regiones hasta que dio con Paul y este le hablo sobre el octavo cerebro de la batalla de la frontera. Ella sabía que por alguna extraña razón, ese joven misterioso era Ash. Ver a Lucy solo hizo que Lyra por dentro sintiera rabia por los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, pero su corazón pedía a gritos abrazarlo al menos una vez más.

-Lucy, se que no pudimos hacer nada por él, pero creo que al menos podemos intentar traerlo de regreso. Cuando pelee con el nuevamente de alguna manera supe que el viejo Ash estaba debajo de tanta tristeza y odio. Se que venció a mis tres golems, pero note que se divirtió en al pelea pues el siegue siendo el mismo.- dijo Brandon tratando de reconfortar tanto a Lucy como a Lyra mientras Scott seguía decepcionado por la actitud de la madre de Ash y sus amigos, aunque le sorprendió mucho el hecho de que Drake el campeón del as islas naranjas iría a verlos.

-Se que Ash, a pesar de todo el sigue siendo el mismo. Se que una amiga también batallo por los símbolos a pesar de ser coordinadora y ella quiere devuelta a su querido DP.- dijo Lyra con un brillo en los ojos pues sabía que Marina llegaría en cualquier momento para pelear por el símbolo del valor.

-Yo quiero que DP regrese a ser como era- esa voz hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la entrada de la pirámide.

En la entrada había una chica con vestimentas blancas y shorts rosas, sus ojos era color verde y su cabello en coletas como Lyra pero de color azul. Marina era el nombre de la chica que estaba enfrente, ella al parecer escucho todo y le dolía mucho todo lo que paso.

-No me importa si tengo que pelar con Arceus o Giratina o los tres perros legendarios, yo solo quiero que Ash vuelva… el siempre me cuido y me protegió… me mostro el cariño y que siempre ante cualquier adversidad una sonrisa puede cambiarlo todo.- dijo sonriendo de manera triste la chica, mientras su ojos brillaban al recordad a aquel joven con el que viajo en la región Orre. –Lyra, sabes que no descansar hasta encontrarlo, no me importa si tengo que vencerte a ti o a los cerebros o ases… sabes que lo hare- aquellas palabras demostraban la determinación en el corazón de la peli azul de ojos color esmeralda.

-Entonces vas a retarme como tu amiga eh. Creo que mañana tendremos nuestra batalla pues mis regis y mis otros Pokemon estaban agotados después de tanta pelea de tu amiga.- hablo Brandon aceptando el desafío de Marina pero también rechazándolo en ese momento para descansar y que ella entrene un poco más. –Si cumples con los requisitos tu victoria será sencilla, recuerda que este no es un desafío común y corriente que alguien puede venir a tomar, ni siquiera un campeón. Si tu y tus Pokemon no están conectados la batalla terminara más pronto de lo esperado- explico Brandon a la de ojos esmeralda la cual tenía la misma determinación de la castaña, eran la misma esencia de lo que alguna vez fue Ash Ketchum en el pasado.

-Bien creo que nos quedaremos en la pirámide de batalla por ahora Brandon, ya oscureció y el camino al pico de batalla es peligroso de noche.- dijo Scott al séptimo cerebro.

-Siempre ere bienvenido aquí Scott, tu también Lucy.- dijo Brandon dándoles alojamiento en su pirámide para después voltear y ver a las chicas. –Lyra, ya no tienes porque irte a acampar tu también eres bienvenida aquí.-

-Gracias Brandon- dijo Lyra aceptando el hospedaje.

-Tu también Marina, necesitas estar descansada, tu amiga Lyra le tomo 28 veces conseguir el símbolo del valor, el record actual es de un turno y ese es Sato en corazón de la batalla de la frontera.- dijo Brandon. –Es más se puede decir que esa batalla use a mis tres regis, pues el tiene un muy buen equipo con dos semi legendarios garchomp y tyranitar, los cuales fueron los que uso en esa batalla en aquel entonces eran fuertes…

-Ahora son legendarios por así decirlo- dijo Lucy mientras recordaba a los dos Pokemon de Ash los cuales le tiene un cariño muy especial a su entrenador, sobre todo Garchomp que siempre lo muerde en la cabeza. –Pero saben cuando deben dejar de pelear, ellos están entrenados excepcionalmente y se pude confiar en ellos. Si les decimos esto es por que deben saber que aunque los vencen el da batallas 6 contra 6 y hasta ahora solo Tucker y Noland conocen a los otros cuatro junto con Brandon; se puede decir que solo los ases conocemos a todos sus Pokemon… los que están con él hasta el final.- dijo Lucy recordando lo que le dijo Ash sobre como algunos Pokemon se fueron con los que le dieron la espalda… recordando a Pikachu.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado, mañana tendremos una gran batalla, recuerda Marina, si quiere puedes posponer el desafío hasta que te sientas lista.- dijo el castaño de gafas mientras la peli azul negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien mañana veremos tu valor- dijo Brandon dándole una sonrisa a la peli azul ala cual sonrió de la misma manera que Ash lo hizo hace tiempo...

Mientras eso pasaba en la pirámide, en Pueblo Paleta estaba Misty entrenando con un Fearaligator, el cual hace tiempo fue Pokemon de Ash y que decidió quedarse con los que lo abandonaron. Cerca de ahí estaba un Gallade luchando contra un sweallow y un blaziken contra un starraptor, muchos pokemon de Ash perdieron la fe en él y decidieron seguir a Max Balance y May Balance como a Misty y Dawn. El profesor Oak decido darles asilo a los jóvenes incluso a Trip, Drew y Barry, otros que participaron en la traición de Ash a quien ya no veían con respeto; Paul Shinji decidió dejar ese lugar al enterarse la razón por la que fue, después de aquella batalla con Ash y ver la del el azabache contra Tobías en Orre, su respeto fue creciendo pues derrotar a cuatro legendarios no cualquiera lo hace ni siquiera el mismo Paul. Por su parte la señora Ketchum se lleva arrepintiendo por lo que hizo, no debió hacerlo, peor ella ya no quería que nada malo le pasara después de enterarse que casi muere por el ataque del equipo Rocket en la liga Orre, Gary se quedaba con la madre de Ash pues el considera a Ash como su hermano menor y odiaba que todos los días buscarlo y no saber nada incluso casi golpea a su abuelo después de enterarse lo que le hizo a su mejor amigo, al poco tiempo Tracy regreso a las islas naranjas después de lo acontecido.

-Gracias de nuevo por dejarme estar aquí nuevamente señora Ketchum- dijo Gary, el nieto del profesor Oak y rival de Ash. –No puedo creer que ya ha pasado más de un años desde que Ash desapareció, sigo sin poder creer que el decidiera jamás volver.- decía Gary mientras ayudaba a limpia r la casa con Mr. Mime, el Pokemon de Delia.

-Fue mi culpa sabes, yo le creí a Misty y no le hice caso a Brock, hasta tu abuelo me convenció de que eso era lo mejor… y ahora Ash debe estar odiándome- dijo la madre de Ash mientras miraba con tristeza una foto de él durante su victoria en la liga Naranja.

-Se que Ash debe estar ahí, aun me falta preguntarles a muchas personas incluso Paul lo busca para su revancha, pero se que él también lo estima mucho al igual que Brock.- expreso Gary mientras miraba las medallas de Ash en diferentes ligas hasta que vio unas inusuales. -¿Señora Ketchum, qué son estas medallas?- pregunto Gary sin reconocer los símbolos de la batalla de la frontera.

-Son los siete símbolos de la batalla de la frontera, aquel reto que completo cuando viajo por Kanto nuevamente- dijo Delia mientras miraba el titulo de cerebro de la batalla de la frontera.

-Creo que voy a participar en ese reto- dijo Gary mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno amigos, creo que les gusto mucho esta historia por sus comentarios, espero que les agrade el capitulo de hoy, pues sinceramente no espere que la gente le gustara una historia como esta. Principalmente, pensé que no habría capitulo, pero estos no serán muy seguidos, pues necesitan su tiempo para sus ideas. A propósito, creen que Ash debe de tener un legendario. Pues la verdad ya tengo un legendario para Ash, pero como mínimo pondría 5 pero dos no son para batallas en este caso, sino que les cuida y si lo desean un lucario. Saludos a JennDelCarmen y a todos los demás que han apoyado esta historia; los obligo a amar a Latias. Espero que les agrade mis otras historias de parejas inusuales como el Mi Crystal que es una historia que pensé y la realice. Acepto críticas positivas como negativas, nada de OC's por el momento. **

**-Batalla de la Frontera-**

-Gracias de nuevo por dejarme estar aquí nuevamente señora Ketchum- dijo Gary, el nieto del profesor Oak y rival de Ash. –No puedo creer que ya ha pasado más de un años desde que Ash desapareció, sigo sin poder creer que el decidiera jamás volver.- decía Gary mientras ayudaba a limpia r la casa con Mr. Mime, el Pokemon de Delia.

-Fue mi culpa sabes, yo le creí a Misty y no le hice caso a Brock, hasta tu abuelo me convenció de que eso era lo mejor… y ahora Ash debe estar odiándome- dijo la madre de Ash mientras miraba con tristeza una foto de él durante su victoria en la liga Naranja.

-Se que Ash debe estar ahí, aun me falta preguntarles a muchas personas incluso Paul lo busca para su revancha, pero se que él también lo estima mucho al igual que Brock.- expreso Gary mientras miraba las medallas de Ash en diferentes ligas hasta que vio unas inusuales. -¿Señora Ketchum, qué son estas medallas?- pregunto Gary sin reconocer los símbolos de la batalla de la frontera.

-Son los siete símbolos de la batalla de la frontera, aquel reto que completo cuando viajo por Kanto nuevamente- dijo Delia mientras miraba el titulo de cerebro de la batalla de la frontera.

-Creo que voy a participar en ese reto- dijo Gary mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Ya había amanecido en la pirámide de batalla, justo donde se daría aun encuentro entre Marina y Brandon por la medalla valor que el día anterior fue concedida a una castaña que durante 28 largos días peleo contra los regis de Brandon y sus otro Pokemon. Durante aquella noche se hospedó Lucy la reina del pico y Scott el presidente y fundador de la batalla de la frontera. Lyra la castaña que había completado la victoria en los 7 lugares destinados a los duelos con los cerebros estaba decidida a encontrar a Ash Ketchum, pero también sabía que no era la única que desarrollo los sentimientos por aquel joven apasionado por lo Pokemon, su amiga Marina los desarrollo después de encontrarse con Ash ya que fue el quien la ayuda a salir de una depresión y dolor que la abrumaban. Lyra miraba las nubes desde la ventana del cuarto donde había pasado la noche.

-"Ash, me gustaría saber si acaso nos has extrañado… bueno la verdad te he extrañado mucho desde que desapareciste. Por lo que veo Lucy desarrollo sentimientos por ti, no se si tu y ella tuvieron una relación o… bueno solo me gustaría abrazarte de nuevo sentir como tus brazos me rodean como cuando perdía en los gimnasio de Orre. Te extraño y me duele saber que has cambiado… pero hare lo que sea para volver a verte y traerte de nuevo.- pensaba la castaña mientras vio como los rayos del sol mostraban la extensión del bosque donde estaba la pirámide.

De repente la castaña se separo de la ventana y se dirigió a su mochila, abriendo esta saco su gorro blanco con moño y también saco un collar plateado metálico de una pokebola. La castaña miro con sus ojos brillosos aquel objeto mientras lo volteaba para leer la siguiente frase:

"Nunca te rindas"

Una lágrima bajo por las mejilla derecha, ella observaba aquel collar que hace tiempo Ash le había regalado. Fue durante una batalla de cuartos de final donde perdió contra un oponente que no perdió ni un solo Pokemon, aquel día ella estaba decidida a ganar, pero ella llevo a los límites a su Pokemon. La presión estaba en ella, jamás se dio cuenta en los errores que cometió. Si no fuera por la intervención de Ash, tal vez todos sus Pokemon no estarían con ella. Ella le dolió todo eso, ella ese día abandono el centro Pokemon y se fue corriendo, ella casi muere ese día por su estupidez y ella lo sabía.

-Creo que es hora de levantar a Marina.-dijo la castaña mientras se limpio un poco los ojos para después ver una foto suya con Ash y Marina. En la foto se podía apreciar como ambas jóvenes abrazaban al chico de Pueblo Paleta, mientras el sonreía. La castaña la guardo en su bolsillo y después se puso el collar.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraba Marina, aquel atuendo blanco que traía reposaba sobre una silla a lado de la cama. La peli azul estaba recostada en la cama mientras abrazaba sus piernas, cosa que hacía siempre cuando estaba triste, triste cuando Ash perdía una batalla o ella perdía un concurso o batalla en Orre. La peli azul estaba despeinada y traía unos shorts rosas pastel, pero había algo que traía puesto y era curioso. Cubriendo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo estaba una camisa azul con mangas blancas. Si uno conoció a Ash en sus inicios sabría que aquel conjunto lo uso durante la liga Kanto, Naranja y Johto, aquel atuendo característico de él junto a su legendaria primera gorra.

-Creo que es hora de cambiarme para el reto.- dijo en voz baja Marina mientras se paraba, cuando ella trataba de quitarse aquel atuendo, más ella lo abrazaba y se lo dejaba puesto. –Ahh… como quisiera que estuvieras aquí en estos momentos Ash- dijo Marina mientras se tiraba a la cama y miraba al techo tratando de hallar una respuesta. Ella recordó cuando se encontró por primera vez con Ash.

-FLASHBACK-

_-ERES UN ESTÚPIDA-_

_Aquel grito se escucho en todo el bosque, aquel grito era de un hombre, exactamente de una edad madura, tal vez dieciséis años. En medio de aquel bosque estaba un joven de cabellera azul oscura, gorra amarilla y azul con una chaqueta roja, se podía notar en su rostro que estaba molesto, mejor dicho furioso._

_-Cállate Jimmy, yo… no es mi culpa sabes y hago todo lo que puedo- se defendió la joven de cabellera azul celeste que estaba frente a él._

_-Enserio... jajaja que gracioso Marina, sino mal recuerdo es por tu culpa que mis pokemon ya no están conmigo- dijo en tono elevado aquel joven llamado Jimmy mientras miraba con furia a la joven._

_-No fue mi culpa… yo… yo solo.- murmuraba la peli azul mientras sus ojos color celeste se tronaban vidriosos._

_-¿NO FUE TU CULPA?- el joven miraba con una sonrisa a la Marina la cual sabía que cada cosa que le diría sería verdad… una dolorosa verdad. –Te recuerdo que la culpa es tuya, quien fue la niña tonta que creyó que el mundo es color de rosa, la estúpida que confió en aquellos sujetos… es cierto fuiste tu.- con cada paso hacía que la joven peli azul retrocediera. Los ojos oscuros de él penetraban los de color esmeralda de ella._

_-Por favor ya…-_

_-Ya que, ya no quieres verme, bien pues haznos un favor a todos… desparece de la vida de los demás.- dijo el joven de gorra mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba su mochila._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar, Marina se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr para alejarse de su ex amigo. La peli azul corría en medio del bosque, no sabía a donde iba, pues las lágrimas de un corazón roto nublaban su vista. Marina no se dio cuenta que justo frente a ella se encontraba una raíz de un árbol cercano, la peli azul se tropezó lastimándose la rodilla y embarrándose de tierra y un poco de lodo. Marina estaba llorando mientras su rostro estaba sucio por el lodo que la embarro, trato de pararse pero el dolo de la rodilla, el dolor de su piel lastimado entrando en contacto con la tierra, provocaban que la joven gimiera de dolor. De repente su vista se aclaro y pudo ver a un joven de gorra roja con un pikachu en su hombro. Aquel joven de tez morena clara y ojos color chocolate se acerco a la joven._

_-Estas bien, no te paso nada malo- aquellas palabras hicieron que la joven soltara unas lágrimas señalando su rodilla, la cual tenía una herida. –Ya veo, debo de limpiarte la herida, pero por lo que veo necesitare sacar parte de la tierra que esta adentro de ella.- el joven de ojos color chocolate se quito la mochila que tría puesta y saco algunas cosas como alcohol y vendas._

_Marina solo se quedaba mirando al entrenador mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos color esmeralda. Ella se sintió extraña, pero su corazón le dolía, le dolía recordar la pelea que tuvo con Jimmy. Ash vio que estaba llorando, y paso su mano por el rostro de ella secando algunas lágrimas que bajaban mientras ella miraba incrédula lo que hizo el peli negro._

_-Ya tranquila, es solo una herida si la limpio no te pasara nada y zas estarás mejor- decía con una sonrisa cálida el entrenador de pueblo Paleta._

_Los ojos color esmeralda miraban a los ojos color chocolate de él. Las lágrimas aun salían de los ojos de ella, pero ella se sentía extraña, ella quería contarle todo, era como si ya lo hubiera conocido. Ash abrió la botella de alcohol y puso un poco en una gasa de algodón y le limpio la cara a Marina, pues esta llena de lodo y tierra y de paso su mano nuevamente limpiándole las lágrimas una vez más. _

_-Ya tranquila no voy a hacerte daño, verdad pikachu- dijo el azabache mientras el roedor asentía la cabeza dando su característico "cha"._

_Ash ahora agarro otra gasa y le puso alcohol nuevamente, esta vez la mano esta dirigida hacia la rodilla de Marina, pero esta agarro la mano de Ash._

_-Va… va a doler.- dijo con una voz cortada debido a la pelea que tuvo con su amigo momentos antes._

_-Sí va a doler, pero solo un poco, además tengo que extraer la tierra de la herida por lo que tengo que…- de repente un sonrojo pareció en el rostro del joven azabache. –Por cierto mi nombre… mi nombre es Ash, mucho gusto- dijo presentándose el mismo._

_-Ma…Marina- dijo la joven mientras soltaba la mano de Ash. –Lamento haber… haber… tomado… tu solo… tu solo tra…- la joven no podía expresar en palabras las disculpas. Su mente y su corazón eran un mar de emociones._

_-Tranquila, no importa se que va a doler ven toma mi mano y si te duele apriétala.- dijo Ash mientras veía como la joven asentía. –Ok, aquí vamos.-_

_Después de eso Ash pasó a desinfectar la herida. Con la gasa empezó a limpiar alrededor y después paso la gasa sobre la piel expuesta y empezó a presionar para que el alcohol limpiara. Marina derramo más lágrimas y no lo soporto, pero lo extraño fue que se lanzo al pecho de Ash y agarro la playera de él y la puso en su boca mientras se ponía en una posición que Ash pudiera usar para limpiarle la herida. Así pasaron después de unos minutos, después Ash le succiono un poco en la herida sacándole la tierra que pudiera estar ahí. Agarro las vendas y después procedió a ponerlas para cubrir la herida._

_-Ya esta.- dijo Ash mientras amarraba las vendas para que no se cayeran._

_-Duele- expreso la joven mientras miraba como Ash movía sus manos._

_-Dolor, dolor vete ya- dijo Ash de manera infantil mientras le daba un besito en la rodilla a Marina, tal y como su madre le había enseñado. –Ya esta, con estas palabras mágicas el dolor desaparecerá Marina.- dijo Ash mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila. -¿Me puedes decir que te paso?- pregunto el joven._

_-Yo- la joven suspiro. –Yo hice cosas malas-_

_Marina empezó a contarle todo a Ash desde el principio, pikachu escuchaba atentamente junto a su entrenador lo que decía la joven. Con cada palabra que decía la joven, cada recuerdo hacía que la herida en el corazón se abriera más. Ella soltaba lágrimas y lágrimas, pero ahí estaba Ash quien las secaba. El escucho toda la historia de principio a fin. En parte sabía que Marina confió mucho en ellos, peor no es para que su mejor amigo o ex mejor la agarrara contra ella, pues se suponía que los dos estaban viajando juntos. Marina no lo soporto más y con sus manos cubrió su rostro mientras rompía en llanto. De repente la peli azul sintió algo agradable, ella lentamente separo las manos de su rostro y vio que estaba asiendo abrazada por el azabache el cual estaba sonrojado por lo que hacía. _

_-Ya tranquila… todo estará bien.- de repente miro hacía el cielo y vio como este estaba de color naranja rojizo. –Creo que va a anochecer, creo que será mejor que te quedes a dormir conmigo.- dijo Ash viendo a la chica la cual de repente se puso roja por lo que dijo._

_-Con… contigo- repitió Marina. –Dormir… contigo-_

_-Sí… espera no pienses mal… quiero decir que no me molestaría dormir contigo… pero no en ese sentido… solo quiero decir… ahh creo que dormirás en mi tienda y yo dormiré afuera.- expreso el azabache mientras pikachu reía por la actitud de Ash._

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

La joven de cabello azul cielo miraba fijamente el techo. De repente sintió que algo bajaba por su mejilla, una lágrima recorría una mejilla rosada al momento de recordar como conoció a Ash. Después de eso Marina se paro de la cama y se puso sus vestimentas habituales que eran una playera rosa con una sudadera blanca encima, unos shorts negros, pero esta vez sin el gorro blanco. Los ojos de Marina se posaron en una foto vieja en donde Lyra, Ash y ella aparecían.

-Como quisiera que todo fuera como antes- murmuro la joven mientras miraba esa fotografía.

En otro lado de la pirámide de Batalla, estaba levantada la Reina del Pico. Lucy, es una hermosa joven de tal vez unos 24 años, ella tiene el cabello negro con mechones rojos que contrastaban con los ojos del mismo color. Lucy estaba levantada y lista para ver la batalla de Brandon contra Marina. Ella sabía que Marina tardaría mucho en lograr vencer a Brandon, ya que sus tres regis como sus demás Pokemon, estaban a un nivel semi-legendario. La peli negra caminaba por los pasillos de la pirámide sin notar que la castaña de graciosas venía en la dirección contraria. Ni una estaba concentrada en lo que había delante de ella, por lo que no tardaron en chocar y salir de sus pensamientos.

-Parece ser que no estamos del todo despiertas, verdad- decía riendo la dueña del símbolo de la fortuna mientras miraba como la castaña reía por eso.

-Me parece que en realidad estábamos pensando en otra persona- dijo Lyra mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas como las de Lucy. –Por cierto Lucy, ¿Enserio te gusta… te gusta Ash?- pregunto la castaña nerviosa, sin recibir respuesta de la peli negra, pero sus mejillas y sus movimientos hacían que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-Lo sabía te gusta Ash- dijo la castaña mientras señalaba a Lucy la cual no podía estar más roja de la cara.

-No… no es cierto- dijo la joven peli negra volteando a otro lado, ella sabía que Lyra le estaba mirando. –Además tú también lo amas, o me equivoco. No solo vienes a ayudarlo.- de repente la mirada de Lucy era desafiante, dio en el clavo. Lyra estaba muy roja abría la boca, pero de ella solo salía el silencio. –Parece que tu y yo nos enmaramos del mismo chico de ojos chocolate.- después de decir eso una sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro de Lucy, pero sus mejillas también se tiñeron de un color rojizo.

-Lo extraño-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la peli negra volteara a ver a la castaña la cual estaba mirando al suelo en señal de tristeza. Unas gotas de agua se formaron en los ojos de Lyra. Lucy se dio cuenta de eso y le puso una mano en el hombro a la castaña mientras le sonreía.

-Tranquila, yo se que el viejo Ash esta ahí, y cuando las vea a las dos de seguro se pondrá feliz.- dijo Lucy tratando de reconfortar a la de ojos color avellana.

-Tienes razón- dijo secándose las lágrimas, para después darle una sonrisa a la joven as de la frontera. –No me sirve de nada llorar. Se que Ash esta ahí, y quiero verlo, quiero ver de nuevo su sonrisa alegre. Pero también Marina se siente atraída por él, aunque ella siempre lo negó cada vez que le preguntaba.- decía Lyra sonriendo mientras recordaba la cara roja de Marina cuando ocultaba sus sentimientos por Ash.

-Se ve que ha cambiado mucho, pero ustedes dos tienen la misma determinación en sus ojos que él.- expreso Lucy mientras la castaña sonreía. –Parece que las tres tenemos mucho trabajo para traerlo de regreso. Oye ¿tienes hambre?- aquella pregunta fue respondida con el peculiar sonido del estomago que hizo que la castaña se avergonzara. –Bien vamos a comer-

-Sí-

Mientras tanto en Pueblo Paleta, Gary Oak se preparaba para salir a retar a los ases o cerebros del frente de batalla. El castaño tenía todo un equipo de Pokemon fuertes, desde su blastoise, umbreon, dodrio, nidoking, aerodactyl y electrivyre. Gary y la madre de Ash viajarían a ciudad Verde, más precisamente al gimnasio de aquella ciudad para poder hablar con Agatha y preguntarle sobre el reto de la batalla de la frontera.

-Muy bien señora Ketchum, vamos a ir a ciudad verde a ver a Agatha en el gimnasio de la ciudad. Si es cierto lo que dicen, ella sabe donde se encuentra Scott, y por ende sabremos la localización de Ash.- dijo el castaño mientras preparaba su mochila y su ropa la cual era como la primera que uso durante sus inicios como entrenador, salvo que traía la mitad de la pokebola que partió con Ash.

-Entendido Gary, solo quiero que Ash me perdone por lo que hice. Si es necesario yo también luchare.- dijo la señora mientras lanzaba unas pokebolas al aire mientras aparecían Mr. Mime, un Ivysaur de diferente color, un satryu y un eevee.

-Entendido, pero tengo entendido que los ases pueden estar al nivel de un campeón, y también hay que cumplir ciertos desafío impuestos por ellos. Al parece lo que investigue es que algunos de ellos pueden tener Pokemon clase legendarios. Si Ash pudo derrotarlos, creo que tendré que dar todo mi esfuerzo para saber donde se encuentra.- dijo Gary mientras salía de la casa al auto que tenían para ir a Ciudad Verde.

-Muy bien entonces vamos- dijo Delia mientras subía al carro, pero en ese momento apareció Misty quien estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Y ustedes dos a donde van?- pregunto Misty sin saber a donde iban ellos dos.

-Eso no te importa Misty. Sabes deberías de irte sino quieres ser manchada cuando arranque el auto.- dijo Gary de manera seca haciendo que la peli naranja se apartara del camino. –Sabes algo, a veces me pregunto ¿por qué Ash decidió viajar contigo y por qué te soporto todo ese tiempo?- dijo de manera enojada el castaño para poner en marcha el carro e ir a ciudad Verde.

-"Así que van por él"- pensaba Misty mientras su cara mostraba una sonrisa. –"Ash lamento todo lo que hice, pero necesito regresarte a un viejo amigo que te quiere ver"- se dijo Misty así misma mientras empezaba a caminar por la dirección en la que el coche de Gary fue. La peli naranja tenía una cara de determinación en encontrar a quien alguna vez fue su amigo y que por culpa de otras personas lo orillo a desparecer de la tierra, tal y como muchos querían entre ellos Trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno amigos, creo que les gusto mucho esta historia por sus comentarios, espero que les agrade el capitulo de hoy, pues sinceramente no espere que la gente le gustara una historia como esta. Principalmente, pensé que no habría capitulo, pero estos no serán muy seguidos, pues necesitan su tiempo para sus ideas. A propósito, creen que Ash debe de tener un legendario. Pues la verdad ya tengo un legendario para Ash, pero como mínimo pondría 5 pero dos no son para batallas en este caso, sino que les cuida y si lo desean un lucario. Saludos a JennDelCarmen y a todos los demás que han apoyado esta historia; los obligo a amar a Latias. Espero que les agrade mis otras historias de parejas inusuales como el Mi Crystal que es una historia que pensé y la realice. Acepto críticas positivas como negativas, nada de OC's por el momento. **

-Recuerdos del Pasado y la determinación de la victoria-

Sin saberlo en otra región se hallaba un chico de cabello morado y ojos oscuros llamado Paul, aquel joven era un rival de Ash. Durante sus inicios ambos eran opuestos, Paul solo era alguien que buscaba Pokemon fuertes que lo ayudaran a derrotar a sus oponentes, gracias a su derrota con Ash, este paso un tiempo fuera de las batallas para aprender de su hermano el arte de la crianza Pokemon con la cual si lograba combinar fuerza y amistad como decía Ash lograría una victoria.

-Muy bien Paul, creo que es hora de ir a Kanto y enfrentar nuevamente a los ases- dijo un joven peli negro de chaqueta negra y detalles rojos así como jeans de color verde.

-¿Pero por qué no simplemente vas y derrotas a Brandon?, sería patético hacerlo de nuevo.- decía el joven peli morado mientras se ponía su mochila en la espalda. Paul tenía los atuendos que uso durante su primer viaje.

-Paul, a veces es mejor iniciar de nuevo, además lo que me han dicho es que los ases muestran todo el nivel de aprendizaje. No me sorprendería que Lucy o Anabel sean más fuertes que antes, además de que probablemente Tucker haya mejorado su estilo de pelea, por lo que se tiene otro legendario.-dijo el hermano mayor de Paul, ya que Scott se puso feliz al saber que iría a retar nuevamente a los cerebros de la frontera y más al nuevo integrante, aquel entrenador desconocido –Además dijeron que cierta campeona de Sinnoh los va a retar solo para buscar a…-

-Para buscar a Ash- interrumpió Paul mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. –Parece que después de todo, nosotros estamos conectados a él- expreso Paul mientras recordaba el combate que tuvo en la liga Sinnoh, en dónde perdió ante él, pero que había recuperado algo gracias a Ash.

-Además vendrá tu novia- dijo Reggie sonriendo con picardía mientras miraba como su hermanito menor se ponía rojo por lo dicho.

-Maylene no es mi novia, además no creo que quiera estar con alguien como yo. Es bonita, pero es molesta y llorona- expreso molesto el rival de Ash sin saber lo que dijo.

-Entonces sí te gusta Pauli ya que es bonita- decía Reggie mientras se reía un poco.

-No no es cierto.- dijo completamente rojo

-¿quién te gusta Paul?- expreso un chica de cabello rosa al igual que sus ojos mientras vestía una playera azul y unos jeans blancos así como unas sandalias blancas. –Te has enamorado, el frío Paul se ha enamorado, quien lo diría.- expreso la líder de gimnasio con cierto enojo en sus palabras que solo percibió Reggie. Al parecer Maylene después de un tiempo acepto el cambio de Paul, aunque este aun era frio y grosero con ella. Con el tiempo ambos se llevaron bien y Maylene se fue enamorando de Paul, y esta al enterarse que a Paul le gusta a alguien solo porque es bonita le hacía enojar y sentirse triste a la vez.

-Nadie que te interese- respondió fríamente Paul mientras Maylene estaba molesta por la actitud de él mientras Reggie negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien, lo mejor será irnos, el viaje a Kanto será muy difícil y más con lo que me informo Brandon.- les informo el hermano mayor de Paul a los dos jóvenes. –Les diré una cosa par de enamorados, este viaje será para aprender además de ganar los símbolos nuevamente, así que disfruten.- dijo Reggie mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al ver el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes –"Quien diría que mi hermano se ha enamorado, ojala papá y mamá vieran como Paul ha crecido. Sí nos ven desde donde están por favor guíenlo, guíen a Paul."- pensaba Reggie mientras miraba como ambos jóvenes salían por la puerta mientras apagaba la luz de la casa, aquella casa donde tantos recuerdos del pasado estaban presentes, entre ellas una foto de Paul y su madre.

En Kanto, mejor dicho en la pirámide de batalla se llevaría a cabo la batalla entre Marina y Brandon el séptimo as de la batalla de la frontera. Lucy estaba despierta y caminaba a lado de Lyra, ambas tenían hambre pero no sabían donde se encontraba la cocina o el comedor.

-Lucy… creo que veo a Arceus- dijo Lyra mientras ponía un rostro de que se iba a morir.

-No digas eso Lyra.- dijo Lucy tratando de evitar que la joven dijera tonterías, pero el hambre las comía por dentro. –"Brandon, será mejor que me des los planos de la pirámide la próxima ves… ¡Ay mi estomago!"- pensaba la reina del pico mientras sentía como su estomago se comía a sí mismo. –Lyra… creo que… casi… ¿que es ese olor?- paro por completo Lucy al percibir un aroma a duraznos frescos cosa que la castaña también olfateo la nariz de la castaña.

-Lucy… son duraznos frescos recién cortados- dijo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos Lyra, ya que ella no moriría de hambre. –Parece ser que vienen de la habitación al fondo- dijo Lyra olvidando cierto detalle… la habitación al fondo era donde dormía Marina y no había duraznos. -¡Vamos Lucy!- dijo la de gorro blanco con moño mientras salía corriendo por tal preciada fruta dulce.

-¡Espera Lyra no te los termines!- dijo Lucy mientras corría en la misma dirección que la castaña.

Ambas jóvenes estaban en dirección a la puerta. Como si un rayo pasara eran de rápidas, llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron de volada la puerta sin tocar (mal educadas ¬¬). De repente vieron que no era la cocina, sino que era la habitación donde estaba Marina la cual estaba vestida con la chaqueta de Ash mientras sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojizo. Lyra por dentro sentía miedo, ya que la última vez que hizo algo así, fue en unas aguas termales en Orre donde Marina se estaba cambiando y ella abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. La castaña de graciosas coletas empezó a sudar de miedo al recordar como saco un salamance Marina y le lanzo un hiperrayo, por su lado Lucy se tocaba el estomago ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer. Marina por su lado las estaba Mirando detenidamente a las dos, sabía que Lyra tenía miedo, pero la Reina del Pico tenía hambre y antes de que la peli azul hiciera algo, recordó que en la mañana se puso perfume de olor Durazno.

-Déjenme adivinar, se perdieron- dijo Marina mientras miraba como ambas chicas asentían. –Tienen hambre y pensaron que tenía Duraznos frescos aquí.- y otra vez la Reina del Pico y la castaña de graciosas coletas asintieron. –Ok, no tengo, pero tengo unos sándwiches de crema de maní con mermelada- dijo Marina mientras se dirigía a su mochila y sacaba unas bolsas con esos bocadillos dulces, de repente Lyra corrió y la abrazo llorando.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, ya no voy a morir de hambre- sollozaba la de graciosas coletas haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Marina como el de Lucy.

-Tranquila Lyra, pero será mejor que no me aprietes tanto- dijo la de ojos color esmeralda ya que su amiga estaba apretándola muy fuerte. Lyra noto esto y la soltó de inmediato riendo nerviosamente.

-Lo lamento Marina, es que tengo mucha hambre- se disculpo la castaña la cual, durante el viaje que estuvo con Ash, aprendió a comer más y que levantándose era hora de comer, en pocas palabras era casi una Ash.

-Muchas gracias Marina, no se como podre agradecértelo.- dijo la peli negra mientras sonreía al ver las ganas de comer de Lyra.

-Descuida no es nada- dijo un poco apenada la peli azul.

Mientras tanto en la arena de batalla se encontraba Brandon quien estaba con ayuda de sus Regis preparando la arena ya que el día anterior antes de dormir noto que esta había sufrido muchos daños que podrían lograr cambiar el rumbo de la batalla. De repente Registeel se acomodo en posición de ataque mientras un dusclops apareció detrás del rey de la pirámide. Brandon no sabía quien estaba pasando hasta que poso sus ojos en la entrada de aquel lugar, un sujeto de chaleco rojo y cabello verde oscuro rosando el negro, así como pantalones color oscuro estaba parado justo en la entrada, peor eso no era lo más notorio, ataras de aquel sujeto se encontraba un Dragonite el cual por la actitud de sus Pokemon, parecía ser que era un Pokemon semi-legendario que podría rebasar sencillamente el nivel 90. Brandon a través de una señal les dijo a sus Pokemon que se calmaran.

-Buenas, mucho gusto mi nombre Drake Thompson, soy el campeón de la liga naranja.- se presento el sujeto el cual se acerco a Brandon, mientras extendía su mano de manera cordial.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Brandon. Soy el rey de la pirámide de batalla y el séptimo as antes de nuestro actual campeón Sato.- dijo Brandon quien devolvía el saludo. Los Pokemon de este saludaron a Dragonite quien también lo hizo de manera amigable. –Lamento lo de mis Pokemon, pero es que ellos son muy protectores. Parece ser que vienes a ver la demostración de la fuerza de mis Pokemon, ¿no es así?- preguntaba el arqueólogo el cual sabía que habría un sí y un no en esa respuesta.

-Por supuesto que vengo a luchar contra ti Brandon, pero también vengo a vencer al último campeón de la Liga Naranja. Ambos sabemos que el es el último cerebro de la batalla de la frontera y por lo que parece el es un entrenador muy fuerte ahora.- dijo Drake mientras recordaba todos los momentos de la lucha que tuvo contra Ash durante su enfrentamiento. Al parecer Brandon estaba muy impresionado con la manera analítica de pensar del campeón de aquella liga. Si bien, el rey de la pirámide sabía que la batalla de la frontera y la liga naranja no estaban relacionadas con la liga oficial, él sabía que en los últimos años muchos elite cuatro se han enfrentado a cada uno de los líderes para poder enfrentarse al campeón Drake, se sabe que el mismísimo Lance no pudo pasar del Gyrados de Drake, el cual es sumamente fuerte. –Al parecer Brandon estas impresionado con lo que te acabo de decir, y es que a pesar de que él es una cerebro de batalla, el también es un entrenador y se han enfrentado a otros entrenadores. Además, parece que él no se queda en un solo lugar mucho tiempo según los informes que recibí del Charles Goodshow o su presidente Scott.-

-En eso tienes razón Drake, Ash o Sato no se queda en un solo lugar.- hablo una voz que hizo que los dos hombre voltearan a ver a la entrada del lugar. Enfrente de ellos estaba el creador de la batalla de la frontera quien al parecer estaba más que despierto. Con el mismo atuendo de siempre, Scott caminó hacía donde estaban los otros dos hombres y extendió su mano al campeón Drake. –Hola mucho gusto yo soy Scott.- dijo el hombre castaño mientras el campeón le daba su mano cordialmente.

-Mucho gusto Scott, es un placer conocer al creador de la batalla de la frontera en persona.- dijo Drake mientras le saludaba de la misma forma al creador de la batalla de la frontera. –Pero bueno, debemos de analizar la situación desde el principio de los datos recabados por loas analistas de campo.- dijo Drake mientras cambiaba a un semblante serio. –Desde la renuncia de Ash como entrenador, nos dimos cuenta de algunos puntos importantes de su exilio. El Profesor Samuel Oak fue uno de los que hizo que Ash renunciara a sus sueños al insultarlo, pero Oak nunca fue así.- explicaba el campeón dejando confundido al rey de la pirámide.

-A que te refieres, Ash nos explico que el profesor Oak le insulto como entrenador y que incluso se arrepentía de haberle otorgado a Pikachu. Acaso Ash mentía, pero ¿por qué mentiría?- cuestionaba el rey de la pirámide.

-A lo que se refiere Brandon, es que el no era el profesor Oak.- decía Scott mientras miraba la expresión sería de Drake, pero no sabían que tendrían a un visitante…

-¡Por supuesto que no soy ese impostor!- Brandon abrió los ojos el ver al creador de la pokedex frente a él. Ahí estaba parado con su bata Samuel Oak, el profesor regional de Kanto y uno de los más destacados entrenadores en su juventud. Al parecer estaba molesto por la expresión de su rostro, y cómo no estarlo, usurparon su laboratorio y además aquella persona que se hace pasar por él, destruyo la inocencia de aquel joven que consideraba su nieto. -¡Yo jamás le diría a Ash que es un entrenador de cuarta ni mucho menos lo insultaría de cualquier otra manera!-

-En los años que tengo de conocerte Samuel, se que dices la verdad- la afirmación de Scott hizo que Brandon siguiera en shock, pero ahora comprendía que había mucho misterio en el exilio de Ash del mundo entero. –Pero ambos sabemos que solo él puede ayudarnos-

-En eso tienes razón Scott- afirmaba el anciano mientras miraba al campeón de las Islas Naranjas. –Drake, recuerdas lo que sucedió en las islas exactamente hace 6 años, cuando de los mares surgió el guardián que reconocería al elegido.- Ahora Brandon estaba aún más en shock, pero recordaba unos sucesos que involucraban al trío de aves legendarias y a Lugia, el guardián de los mares.

-Lo recuerdo.- decía Drake sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde durmió Marina, estaban las tres sentadas, Lyra, Marina y Lucy quienes comían unos deliciosos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Las tres se la pasaron hablando de muchas cosas entre ellas cierto entrenador de cabellos desordenados llamado Ash. Marina y Lyra sabían que lo amaban y no se avergonzaban de eso, pero Lucy era otro caso.

-Lucy, no tengas miedo. Mira se que Ash puede ser muy despistado, algo tonto a veces y por lo que sé, puede que sea frío, pero el nunca ha negado no amarnos y parece que por lo que nos contaste, él también te quiere.- hablaba Marina mientras miraba de manera comprensiva a la hermosa cerebro de batalla.

-Tiene razón Marina, Ash es muy despistado, pero el siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros. Hubo un momento en donde el lloro pues pensó que nosotras… bueno, ese día nosotras nos aliviamos de un fiebre alta que durante días no llevo al borde de la muerte…

-Flashback-

_-No… por favor-_

_La lluvia caí sin cesar en medio del bosque, las hojas de los arboles caían y al parecer no había vida visible en ese momento. Un chico lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el agua se fusionaba con las gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos color caramelo. Piakchu estaba ahí llorando junto a su amado entrenador, debajo de un árbol, mientras frente a ellas estaban recostadas temblando Lyra y Marina._

_-Por favor-_

_-Pika Pi-_

_Las chicas no reaccionaban a los llamados que les hacía Ash. Él estaba ahí viendo impotente como la muerte en forma de enfermedad se llevaba a sus amigas, aquellas chicas con las que ha estado viajando en esa nueva región. Tres días luchando contra una fiebre que no piensa ceder ante nada, en medio de un gran bosque mientras los Pokemon veían llorar a aquel joven y su pikachu. _

_-No me dejen…-_

_Las miraba a ellas dos, tan hermosas como siempre, era la primera vez que veía las chicas por primera vez de esa manera. Odiaba verlas llorar, odiaba verlas pelear pero lo que más odiaba era la impotencia que sentía muy dentro de su ser. Las locuras que cometía Lyra que sacaban de quicio a Marina le hacían reír, los regaños de la peli azul por hacer bromas hacían que madurara un poco, pero los abrazos de ambas cuando perdía le hacían sentir totalmente diferente. Antes él era muy denso, pero viajando con ellas dos, se dio cuenta que jamás había visto más allá de lo que su mentalidad le dejaba ver; le habían gustado alguna chicas, inclusive veía a Cynthia de cierta manera diferente, pero siempre se mantenía en las batallas nunca prestaba atención a sus compañeras o a cualquier chica que le haya mostrado afecto en el pasado._

_-No me dejen-_

_Él lloraba, lloraba por el hecho de perderlas. Ash no quería que eso pasará, él sería capaz de escoger a ella sobre su sueño, para él se habían convertido en una familia con los típicos problemas de una familia. Del semblante triste que tenía pasó a uno más serio. Recordó muchas cosas, entre ellas recordó a Riley y a Sir Aaron como aquella leyenda del aura guardián que encerró a SpiritBomb dentro de aquella roca en Sinnoh. De repente Ash se paró tomando una pokeball blanca y la lanzó. De ella salió disparada una luz azul celeste que tomo forma humanoide después de unos segundos y poco a poco aquella luz que envolvía a ese ser iba desapareciendo._

_-Hija-_

_Una lucario de color blanco donde el pelo debería ser azul y rosa en donde debería estar en negro, apareció frente a Pikachu y Ash, aquella Pokemon de aura que estaba vinculada a su "padre" sentía su dolor. Rápidamente la Pokemon chacal corrió a abrazar a Ash, ya que desde que era una riolu, Marina y Lyra le cuidaban por lo que según ella eran sus madres. Gracias al entrenamiento de su "padre" ella evoluciono a una hermosa lucario. Ash sabía bien que ella no era del tipo luchador, y por esa razón le cuidaba mucho, pero ella era muy buena curando ya que su entrenador con ayuda de sus amigas hicieron que supiera usar su aura para curar malestares, pero una enfermedad requería mucha aura y un compañero vinculado._

_-Hija, me puedes ayudar a curar a mamis- _

_Rápidamente la lucaria obedeció. Pikachu estaba cerca de las dos jóvenes mientras estas temblaban. El pequeño roedor vio como la "hija" de Ash, Lyra y Marina se cubría de un aura azul al igual que Ash. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero eso ya no importaba, él trataría de salvarlas. Rápidamente la Pokemon aural se acerco junto a Ash a las chicas, ella le dolía ver a sus mamis en ese estado, pero llorar no serviría en esos momentos. Ash con una gran cantidad de Aura se acerco a Marina y le plantó un beso en los labios, pero el beso era una forma de pasar energía de un cuerpo a otro que solo sirve si alguna persona comparte vinculo con la que le ayuda. Marina empezó a temblar pero poco a poco paraba y Ash tomo la mano de la peli azul._

_-Tranquila, estarás bien, no quiero que perderte. Sé que a veces te sacó de quicio, pero te amo como amo a Lyra.- Ash soltó una lágrima que cayó en la frente de Marian despareciendo entre las gotas de agua que estaban presentes ahí. –Hija ya puedes hacerlo.- ordenó Ash a su niña la cual con aura en al mano procedió a erradicar la enfermedad o infección que estaba matando a su madre. _

_Después de unos instantes la Pokemon chacal paro y se quedo observando a su madre, en los ojos de la Pokemon estaba presente la angustia y el miedo de perder a una de sus mamis adoptivas. De repente Marina empezó a abrir los ojos, vio a su niña y a Ash frente a ella._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto un poco débil la peli azul de ojos esmeralda para ser abrazada por Ash y su niña quienes lloraban. –Ash- murmuro la joven mientras correspondía a los abrazos. Marina recordó cada cosa que sucedió y de cómo ella empezó a tener fiebre. El agua caía, el árbol a penas y podía evitar que muchas gotas cayeran sobre aquella "familia". Ash soltó poco a poco a la peli azul la cual le brillaban lo ojos, aquellos ojos que parecían esmeraldas brillantes se le quedaban mirando. Lágrimas de felicidad se desbordaron y cayeron por el rostro de la chica para que Ash las secara aunque fue en vano._

_-Marina, me alegro que estés bien, pero ahora debo de curar a Lyra.- dijo Ash mientras miraba una sonrisa formada en los labios de Marina._

_Ash se preparo para poder curar a la castaña la cual sufría más de lo que parecía. El azabache se acerco al rostro de Lyra mientras Marina lo veía impresionado, pero ella no estaba celosa. Ella sabía que el beso de alguien que sabe usar el aura puede devolver las energías a la acompañante femenina en caso de necesitarlo. Ash le plantó un beso en los labios a Lyra mientras el sentía como el cuerpo de ella recibía gustosamente la energía brindada por él. Después de unos segundos Ash se separó mientras miraba a la castaña la cual empezó a temblar hasta la intervención de la lucario albina la cual poco a poco fue curando y deshaciendo los rastros de la enfermedad o infección, pero quedando agotada completamente. _

_-Lyra… despierta… te necesito- eran las palabras que Ash pronunció después. Marina se puso un poco triste, pues ella sentía algo por Ash, pero no sabía que era exactamente. –Como necesito de Marina- aquellas palabras fueron un detonante en la joven peli azul la cual sentía un ardor en el pecho mientras sus mejillas ardían._

_Poco a poco los parpados de la castaña se abrían dando paso unos hermosos ojos color avellana que miraban como la lluvia caía, o al menos eso pensaba ya que apenas se iba despertando y su vista aun era un poco borrosa. Lyra sentía como la lluvia caía pero de repente una gota de agua cayó en su boca, ¿era salada? Lyra poco a poco recuraba la vista y se dio cuenta que a unos centímetros estaba Ash frente a ella. Unas lágrimas bajaron de los ojos chocolate de él y tocaron la suave piel de ella, verlo llorar era algo que produjo un efecto igual en Lyra; lágrimas, lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Lyra fusionándose con las pocas gotas de agua que había. _

_-Ash-_

_Aquel nombre, aquello dicho por Lyra hizo que el azabache le diera un abrazo a la joven quien rompió en llanto. _

_-Marina-_

_La peli azul supo que debía de abrazar a Lyra, pues a pesar de todas las peleas, le amaba como si de una hermana menor se tratase. Pikachu y la joven lucario también se unieron al abrazo. Las hojas caían y al compás del viento bailaban sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes. El agua era un contraste de la situación que con cada momento daba una hermosa escena para recordad mientras los Pokemon del bosque miraban felices a aquella "familia"._

-Fin del Flashback-

-… y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de relatar Lyra, quien a pesar de estar dormida durante los hechos, por medio de una flor del tiempo ella supo lo que sucedió.

-Vaya, yo no pensé que Ash era diferente.- decía asombrada Lucy mientras una sonrisa se le dibujo mientras un recuerdo fugaz de cuando durmió con Ash vino a su mente. –Sé que Ash se preocupa mucho por mí, yo odie lo que le sucedió, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por traerlo de regreso yo… tengo miedo.- dijo con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo. Tanto Lyra como Marina se miraron.

-¿Miedo a qué?- pregunto Marina intentando saber el miedo de la reina del pico.

-Miedo a que me odie- aquella respuesta daba a entender lo que le sucedía a Lucy. Las sospechas de Marina de que ella no solo le gustaba Ash, compartía un lazo que es amor en pocas palabras. Ese mismo lazo es el que comparten Lyra y Marina con él y ellas lo traerán de vuelta.

-Lucy, ¿Algo paso entre tú y Ash en este año?- pregunto Lyra mientras miraba como la de ojos color rojo les miraba a ambas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Puedes contarnos descuida- la actitud que tenía Lyra le daba confianza a Lucy para contar lo que sucedió cierto día.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde estaba afuera Agatha, la miembro de la elite four de Kanto mientras miraba como el joven Gary Oak acompañado de la madre de Ash aparecía frente a ella en el campo de batalla. La anciana sonrío, pues recordó al joven en las batallas que dio en Kanto y Johto. De hecho, a Gary le habían ofrecido el puesto de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde rechazándolo ya que el se quería quedar en un tiempo en las investigaciones como su abuelo lo hacía.

-"Hay Sam, me da tanta pena lo que sucedió. Sé que tu no lo hiciste, pero no sé donde estarás, tu nieto es un gran muchacho como Ash, el esta creciendo muy bien. Sam, espero que puedas traerlo de regresó, nuestra única esperanza radica en él"- pensaba Agatha para después ver como Gary Oak sacaba un pokeball. –Muy bien muchacho, yo soy la entrada para ver si eres digno del reto de la batalla de la frontera. A pesar de ser nieto de mi buen amigo Sam, no te lo pondré fácil- expresa Agatha mientras con su bastón golpeaba el suelo y su gengar aparecía en el campo.

-No me importa para nada eso, yo vengo a tomar el reto de la batalla y vencer a quien sea necesario- un fuego se podía apreciar en los ojos de Gary mientras Delia observaba a quien alguna vez fue su mentora durante su viaje por Kanto.

-Muy bien, comencemos joven Oak-


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, iniciemos bien el regresó a clases. Trate de hacer muy bien el capitulo, pues entrando a la escuela se reducirán mis horarios de escritor. Espero poder continuar la historia y si no puedo, espero que alguien logre adoptarla, pero por el momento seguiré trabajando para ustedes mis amados lectores. No soy muy bueno con las batallas y espero ayuda de ustedes o algo por el estilo.**

_**-Lucy encantada, más sobre la sombra de Ash-**_

Un avión estaba sobrevolando los cielos, aquel avión tenía como pasajeros a ciertas personas que se podían distinguir un poco de las demás. Paul, el rival de Ash en la liga Sinnoh estaba de regresó, el iba a competir en la batalla de la frontera tal y como lo haría su hermano. Maylene decidió viajar con ellos por invitación de Reggie quien sabía que había una química en Pauli y Maylene aunque estos dos lo negaban rotundamente. Sí, ellos eran opuestos y eso generaba constantes peleas entre ellos dos.

-"Sólo relájate Reggie, solo relájate, falta muy poco para llegar a Kanto y después de eso ellos dos se calmarán"- pensaba el hermano mayor de Paul, ya que desde que se fueron las peleas entre su hermano y su amiga no habían cesado. Por culpa de ambos el estaba con mucho dolor, y debajo de su ropa había vendas que lo ayudarían a sobrevivir. No había ruido, en eso Reggie se asusto, pero lo que vieron sus ojos era demasiado para él. –"Esto es increíble, lo mejor será tomarle una foto."- pensó el peli negro quien sacó de su bolsillo la pokedex que le dio el profesor Rowan para poder viajar a Kanto.

Justo a lado de donde el estaba sentado estaban dormidos pero muy abrazados Paul y Maylene. Parecía que el peli morado estaba abrazándola para darle calor, eso sería creíble si no se tomaran de las manos y Maylene no reposara su cabeza en Paul.

-"La próxima pelea de ellos dos y les muestro esta foto. Parece que él profesor Rowan le gustará ver esto".- decía en su mente el hermano mayor de Paul. Después de sacar la foto y además guardarla muy bien el peli negro se dispuso a dormir pues solo faltaban dos horas para llegar a Kanto y nos las iba a desaprovechar viendo a esa par de tortolitos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en ciudad Verde, la actual miembro de la Elite Four de Kanto así como la octava líder de gimnasio de la liga Kanto acababa de perder una batalla con el nieto del renombrado científico el Profesor Samuel Oak. Sencillamente, se podía decir que no fue una batalla fácil pues en el campo estaba Gengar noqueado por los poderosos ataques de Umbreon. A pesar de que el Gengar de Agatha sencillamente puede acabar con muchos, ese no era el caso de Gary. Después de la liga Johto, se le ofreció al joven el puesto de líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, pero este rechazó la oferta argumentando que seguiría los pasos de su abuelo.<p>

-Vaya, quien diría que eras tan poderoso muchacho. A pesar de que la batalla fue 1 vs 1, has cumplido todas mis expectativas que tenías obre ti. Sencillamente tienes todo lo necesario para ser el líder de esta gimnasio, pero ¿por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué me vienes a retar después de tanto tiempo?- esos cuestionamientos los hacía la anciana mientras miraba al castaño de ojos verdes. –Dime Delia, ¿cómo esta Ash?- Agatha preguntó algo que no sabía, pues aquel muchacho solo supo de él hace no más de un año, exactamente después de lo que sucedió con lo del exilio del héroe de muchos. Vio como la que una vez fue su alumna e hija empezaba a romper en llanto.

A Delia le dolía recordar eso, pero más le dolía el hecho de que después de un año ella no tuviera el valor de ir a buscar a su hijo. Agatha regresó a Gengar a su pokeball mientras caminaba. Sencillamente le destrozaba ver a su hija de esa manera, pues perder a alguien como Ash quien era la viva imagen de su padre es algo que nadie quiere vivir. Podía ser que Ash estuviera maldiciendo a muchos en esos momentos, pero no a su madre. Él azabache sabía que a la madre hay que amarla como si fuera la primera vez, escucharla, recibir los regaños para no volver a caer de nuevo. Delia le enseño muchas cosas a su hijo, pero todo se fue a la basura ese mismo día. "Samuel Oak" la persona que consideraba su amigo y al que consideraba el mentor de Ash le convenció de que le apoyará para convencer al joven Ketchum de abandonar todo por lo que había luchado. Cada lágrima que caía era del dolor de Delia por perder a su hijo, aquella persona que le recordaba mucho a su marido.

Gary miraba a la madre de su gran amigo y rival, el que le apoyo con su nueva carrera. Le dolía ver a la mamá de Ash así, el trato de hacer lo posible para traer a Ash de vuelta con su madre, pero todo era en vano. El joven feliz y sonriente que amaba a los Pokemon despareció de un día para otro. Al principio nadie lo sintió pero el mar y la tierra cambiaron. El tiempo cambio a veces se podía sentir el dolor de alguien el aire, es como si alguien hubiera muerto. Gary odiaba a su abuelo, comprendía muy bien el enojo y la renuncia de Tracy, pero no podía comprender que después de todo su abuelo haya insultado a Ash como entrenador. Para Gary, ahora el apellido Oak era un insulto para él.

-Hija, no llores, sé que el esta en algún lugar. Yo soy culpable también, jamás lo fui a ver cuando era necesario- Gary estaba muy sorprendido por lo que dijo Agatha. La miembro de la elite Four se estaba comportando de una manera diferente, ¿podría ser que enserio era la madre de Delia y abuela de Ash? La anciana puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Delia mientras esta mantenía la cabeza baja ocultando sus lágrimas. –Delia, recuerda que llorar no sirve de nada. Eres muy fuerte lo recuerdas, tu y Red eran muy fuertes. Ash no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente o ¿sí?- aquellas palabras encendieron algo que dentro de la madre de Ash estaba dormido desde hace mucho: la llama de la pasión.

La castaña dejo de llorar, recordó todo lo que paso y lo que aprendió con Agatha desde que ella era una niña. Aquel viaje que hizo con Ivysaur cuando aún era un Bulbasuar, los peligros que pasó y de cómo conoció a su mejor amigo y futuro esposo. Ash era la viva imagen de Red, quien a pesar de tener todo en contra logro salir adelante.

-Tienes razón de nada me sirve derramar lágrimas. Si quiero recuperar el cariño y obtener el perdón de mi hijo luchare por él- expresaba Delia mientras miraba a su maestra con determinación. Esa mirada había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que se vio una así fue cuando Ash batallo contra Agatha el mismo día que entro al reto de la Batalla de la frontera. Entonces Delia sacó una pokeball que mostraba unas hojas en ellas.

-Así que Leaf ha vuelto, interesante, muy interesante. No seré fácil de vencer- ahora Agatha estaba con una mirada desafiante ante la mirada de determinación de Delia. Gary no comprendía mucho al respecto, pero recordó haber visto en e cuaderno de su abuelo un dibujo de una niña castaña, junto a uno chico parecido a Ash y otro parecido a él con los nombres en comillas; "Leaf", "Red" y "Green". –Muy bien, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer, sal Arbok- grito la anciana mientras una pokeball se alzaba en el aire y de ella salía una cobra morada.

-Muy bien, sal Mr. Mime y demostrémosle de que somos capaces- de repente apreció el conocido señor Mime quien estaba feliz de salir de la pokeball, pero se hayo en una situación distinta a los quehaceres del hogar. Él Pokemon psíquico sabía que era una batalla y no iba a defraudar a su entrenadora por lo que vio con ferocidad si se le puede decir así a Arbok quien gruñía.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la pirámide de Batalla para ser más exactos en medio del campo de batalla se encontraban el Profesor Samuel Oak, Drake Thompson el campeón de las Islas Naranjas, Scott el dueño y creador del reto de la batalla de la frontera y además muy buen amigo de Agatha y Oak y por último un Brandon quien junto con sus Reggies estaban en completo shock al escuchar lo que había pasado con el trío de aves legendarias y de cómo Ash fue conoció al guardián de los mares.<p>

-Técnicamente, el poder esas aves es lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir a la Tierra. Pues pueden despertar a Graudon y Kyogre. Pero de todos los legendarios solo unos cuantos manejan semejante poder.- explicaba Drake al momento de que recordaba a la profesora Ivy diferente al momento de enterarse que Ash desapareció. –Puede que no sea un súper campeón como Lance o Cynthia, per de algo estoy seguro. No fue casualidad que él me haya derrotado. Él puede hacer que sus Pokemon alcancen poder inimaginable. Por otro lado nos enteramos que algo había pasado en el reino de Rota y la profesora Ivy fue.-

-Al igual que yo Drake, pero algo más paso ahí.- decía Oak mientras todos los presentes le miraban. Oak sabía que Ivy no estaba cuando llegó ya que perdió contacto con ella, pero en ese momento gracias a la reina pudo saber sobre la historia que ocultaba Ash y su conexión con una leyenda entre las leyendas Mew y el sacrificio uno de los Aura Guardianes más poderosos Sir Aarón. –La profesora Ivy no se encontraba, de hecho ella esta desaparecida. Por lo que sabemos despareció cuando entro en el rango del árbol del comienzo. Pero la verdad, lo único que encontré fue su ropa. Lo lamento mucho- dijo el profesor ya que se le declaro por muerta a la profesora Ivy hace unos pocos meses.

-El reino de Rota es uno de los lugares más bellos, pero aquel que se atreve a ingresar a las tierras del Árbol del Comienzo son atacados por los Reggies de ahí.- explicaba Brandon mientras recordaba como capturo a sus tres golem. –Sinceramente, la reina Ilene ha advertido a viajeros que en el árbol del comienzo, se hayan muchos Pokemon diferentes, de todas las regiones. Su magnitud es muy diferente, por lo que hay que explorar a fondo para encontrara Pokemon raros.- de repente el rostro de Brandon cambio a uno más serio. –Una vez una joven fue al árbol, no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero casi causa el colapso de aquel lugar. Lo sé porque mis Reggies sentían como Mew poco a poco perdía la vida- ahora estaba claro que si los guardianes de la formación rocosa detectaron a Ivy, ella no pudo haberse enfrentado a ellos.

-Pero hay algo más, aquella vez que le árbol casi sucumbe a la irrupción de aquella mujer, estaban presentes Ash como sus viejos compañeros de viaje- informaba Oak quien estaba decepcionado de May y Max Balance. Todos los presentes miraban al viejo científico quien pensaba en algo, algo más que las leyendas. –Sí Ash estuvo presente aquella vez, eso quiere decir que el salvo al Árbol de una catástrofe. ¡Claro, ya sé!- ahora todos estaban confundidos, sabían que Ash debió salvar aquel lugar, pero Oak parece haber descubierto algo.

-¿Qué es profesor?- pregunto el campeón mientras Scott y Brandon miraban al científico.

-Puede que sea una suposición, pero la ropa de la profesora Ivy estaba intacta, además de que no había presencia de los Reggies. Yo estuve presente en ese momento, por lo que es una suposición mía respecto a lo que pudo sucederle.- ahora todos estaban más confundidos, pero parecía que sabían que Oak descubrió algo de la profesora. –Ash debió de haber ido al Árbol del Comienzo, por lo tanto algo sucedió por lo que debe de haber una conexión. Además de que se ha dicho que la reina es visitada por cierto personaje parecido a Ash.- todos los presentes sabían del cambio de Sato o Ash y de que él viajaba muy seguido pero nadie sabía a donde, ni siquiera Lucy con la que construyó una relación sólida de grandes amigos conocía mucho sobre él después de todo lo que sucedió.

-Así que mi pupilo ha viajado ahí. Pero ¿por qué?- se preguntaba Scott mientras se sobaba el mentón intentando saber la razón de que Sato viajará a Rota. –Puede ser… puede ser que algo más haya sucedido durante el viaje. Puede que May y Max conozcan más sobre eso, pero sería Brock en el único que puedo confiar ahora a pesar de lo que le hizo a Lucy- explicaba Brandon mientras recordaba lo que le sucedió a Lucy.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Lucy?- preguntaba Oak quien no comprendía mucho sobre eso y qué hizo Brock, aquella persona que no le dio la espalda a Ash.

-Muchas cosas mi amigo, muchas cosas- dijo Scott mientras miraba al científico.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde durmió Marina también se encontraban Lyra, aquella joven alegre que en más de una ocasión iba a ser asesinada por Marina y Lucy, conocida como la Reina del Pico y acreedora del símbolo de la fortuna.

-Bueno Lucy, nos puedes decir cómo Ash y tú se conocieron.- preguntaba Marina mientras Lyra le veía con emoción mientras agarraba otro sándwich de mantequilla de maní con mermelada. La reina del pico solo suspiró, por lo que ambas jovencitas se miraron. -¿Es un mal recuerdo?- pregunto Marina, parecía que sí pero la reina del pico negó con la cabeza.

-Es un buen recuerdo, pero, fue gracias a Ash que conocí a esa persona. Su nombre es Brock y era muy buen amigo de Ash, pero el trato de conquistarme y lo logró- expresaba Lucy un tanto triste pues eso hace tiempo que había sido. Lyra tomo una de las manos de Lucy para que esta volteara a ver a la castaña quien le sonreía. –Bueno, pase el día con ellos y poco a poco me iba gustando más y más.-

-Así que te enamoraste de Brock, pero que sucedió- ahora Lyra estaba con la intriga ya que ella conoció al moreno conquistador de chicas, pero para que Lucy se pusiera triste de esa manera puede deberse a algo. La reina del pico sonrió un poco pero de manera triste. Marina como Lyra se acercaron a ella y le abrazaron. –Sí te duele mucho recordarlo, no importa, parece ser que Ash debió de haberte ayudado de una muy buena manera- dijo inconscientemente Lyra pero sus palabras podían tener doble sentido para Marina y Lucy la cuales se sonrojaron a más no poder y entonces paso.

-Bueno, se los contare- habló Lucy mientras ambas chicas se separaron un poco de ella para que pudiera relatar muy bien su historia. La de ojos escarlata respiró hondo debido a que aquel recuerdo no era de los mejores que tenía. –Bueno, verán aquel día yo…-

-Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>Lucy, la reina del pico iba caminado hacía la ciudad Azafrán. Después de enterarse que un viejo amigo la había invitado a cenar y que ese viejo amigo era Brock, no podía describir su felicidad. Ya habían pasado cerca de 4 meses desde que Ash acepto el puesto bajo el nombre de Sato. La reina iba con el cabello suelto como siempre, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido morado que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas, unos guantes morados y unas sandalias de tacón de color negro. Las calles de la ciudad azafrán de día era muy hermosa y reencontrarse con Brock era algo que anhelaba.<em>

_-Espero que él me recuerde o por lo menos pasemos un agradable rato- decía la reina quien no notaba que se había sonrojado. Ella caminaba por aquel bello lugar donde la gente salía a trabajar y muchos entrenadores iban a retar al gimnasio de la ciudad._

_-Escuchaste eso, el líder de gimnasio acaba de derrotar a tres entrenadores seguidos. Dicen que ni la antigua líder no podía hacer eso y que esta desapareció desde hace tres meses- dijo un joven entrenador de cabellera negra._

_-Enserio, no lo puedo creer. Lo voy a retar para ver si puedo ganarle con mi Haunter y Gastly- decía un entrenador de cabello negro purpura mientras corría con su amigo._

_-¿Qué habrá sucedido con Sabrina?- se preguntó la reina del pico para sí misma mientras caminaba en dirección al restaurante donde le había citado el joven moreno. Para la gente era difícil saber quien era Lucy, más aun para los entrenadores novatos, pero para los líderes, ella era alguien con la que no se podía jugar. –"Desde que Ash "murió" y Sato "nació", parece que mucha gente sufrió por eso. Sabrina, Cynthia, y sus dos acompañantes de Orre, además de sus rivales como Paul Y Gary. Pero siento que algo esta mal y que la suerte poco a poco se nos termina."- pensaba la peli negra que sin notarlo llegó al restaurante donde el ex compañero de Ash lo había citado._

_Frente a ella estaba un restaurante de lujo, es exactamente donde el ex criador Pokemon le había citado. Hace mucho tiempo que ella no se sentía así de nerviosa. Respirando profundamente y llevándose una mano al pecho, decidió entrar._

_-Hola, muy buenas tardes señorita- expresó el encargado de las reservaciones en el restaurante. -¿Tiene reservación?- preguntaba amablemente el joven, el cual parecía estar en sus treinta._

_-Sí, pero es a nombre de un joven llamado Brock, mi nombre es Lucy y yo…-_

_-Ah, ya esta. Usted es la joven Lucy, sí usted tiene reservación con el joven Brock y la señorita Sakura.- dijo el joven sonriendo sin notar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la Reina del Pico._

_-Ya… ya veo- expresaba de una manera un poco apagada la reina del pico._

_-Muy bien señorita, si es tan amable de seguirme- dijo el recepcionista para después empezar a caminar seguido de Lucy. Después de unos segundos la joven As llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el moreno. Su corazón latía rápidamente después de años y años, el estaba ahí, pero junto a él estaba una joven de cabello azul y ojos carmesí más brillantes que los de Lucy. –Aquí esta, si me disculpan compromiso- expreso el joven para retirarse._

_-¡Lucy, jaja, es bueno volver a verte!- expreso de manera feliz el aspirante a doctor Pokemon. _

_-Sí, es bueno volver a ver a los amigos- dijo de manera feliz la peli negra. Después los ojos de ella inspeccionaron de pieza cabeza al moreno, el cual había aumentado un poco la masa muscular, pero seguía igual. Después ella inspecciono a la joven peli azul de cabello corto la cual sonreía. –Mil disculpas, me llamó Lucy- habló la reina extendiendo su mano a la joven de ojos rojos como los de ella._

_-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Adams- se presentaba la joven de manera sonriente luciendo un vestido verde con algunos detalles en forma de flores. _

_-Sakura, ella es Lucy la reina del Pico de Batalla y una gran entrenadora como persona- decía Brock presentando de diferente manera a Lucy la cual le provocó un fuerte sonrojo._

_-G-Gracias- expreso la joven de pelo negro._

_-Lo mejor será sentarnos para poder platicar de mejor manera.- expresaba el moreno quien se había sentado junto a su amiga. Lucy por su lado vio como Brock estaba muy pegado a Sakura. De repente Brock se puso más serio y miro a Lucy. –Has sabido algo de Ash- preguntaba el moreno a la joven Lucy la cual negó con la cabeza a pesar de que sabia muy bien que Ash era un cerebro de batalla._

_-Lo lamento- expresó Lucy ya que sentía ira y tristeza a la vez, pero el último sentimiento es algo que iba a sentir…_

_-Bueno, no es momento para ponernos tan tristes, verdad Sakura- dijo Brock tomando la mano de la joven de cabello azul. Lucy miro aquella escena, por dentro la joven cerebro tenía una lucha entre celos y tristeza. Normalmente ella es muy segura y serena, pero cuando lo conoció a él y estaba con él ella se perdía. De repente su mente le estaba diciendo que lo confirmara y su corazón le decía que no le iba a agradar._

_-Ustedes dos son…-_

_-Bueno… sí somos- dijo Brock un tanto avergonzado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras Sakura hizo algo que Lucy no esperaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno. _

_Poco a poco, la hermosa joven que es cerebro de batalla sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Ella sintió lo que llaman "el amor duele", ella quería llorar por el hecho de solo ver esa escena. Ella quería salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Fue su culpa? Claro que lo era, por qué no decirle que lo amaba cuando se conocieron; dolor y dolor era lo que sentía en su corazón. Una sonrisa forzada se dio en el bello rostro de la joven mientras un dolor solo perceptible para ella se mostraba en sus bellos ojos color carmesí._

_-Estoy… estoy feliz por ustedes- expreso la bella entrenadora quien sonreía al ver las muestras de cariño que se daban el joven aspirante a Doctor Pokemon y aquella joven de cabello azul. –Estoy feliz- dijo en voz poco audible para ella mientras bajaba la mirada._

* * *

><p>-Fin del Flashback-<p>

-Esa es la razón de por qué ese día yo me enamore del frío Sato, bueno, aun no les he dicho como me enamore jeje- decía la joven peli negra mientras sonreía a las chicas las cuales estaban enojadas con el joven moreno.

-¿Pero cómo te enamoraste de Ash?- preguntaba Lyra de golpe.

-Bueno… yo la verdad.- la joven trataba de articular las palabras. –La verdad yo…-

-Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>Lucy caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Azafrán de manera triste. Ella presencio como la persona que ama estaba con alguien más, para ella su primera mor, fue el más doloroso. A pesar de que en toda la comida lograba fingir al cien porciento felicidad, era un hecho de que esa emoción ya no estaba presente y en cambio, solo la tristeza y el dolor se apoderaron de su corazón.<em>

_-¿Por qué?- una pregunta que se hace la gente muchas veces que no puede entender algo. _

_De repente la mujer vio un lugar donde podía dejar de lado las penas, pero solo era una ilusión, aquel lugar era un bar. La peli negra dudo al principio pero ella quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol, ella quería olvidar a Brock y su amor por él. Rápidamente la joven se metió al bar, no le importaba mucho lo que la gente pensase de ella. Ahí se la pasó por varias horas bebiendo hasta que ya no pudo más y salió._

_El alcohol no la había afectado mucho pero a penas y podía mantenerse de pie y ya casi eran las doce de la noche, un tiempo en donde la ciudad Azafrán se transforma en un lugar peligroso. De repente la visión de la de ojos carmesí empezó a ponerse borrosa y empezaba a sentirse mareada. Los efectos del alcohol se empezaban a sentir y no notó a un hombre, borracho pero aún más que ella. El hombre la vio, vio todo su cuerpo y la siguió hasta que le toco el trasero haciendo que se asustará e indignara Lucy. _

_-Oye nena, ven te voy a mostrar algo que te dejará pidiendo más – dijo el hombre quien al parecer sonreía pervertida mente aun más al ver los pechos de Lucy quien empezó a retroceder. – Ven vamos, déjame saborearte- decía aquel hombre pervertido mientras le joven de ojos carmesí no sabía que hacer, bebió hasta el punto que no recordaba la defensa personal. _

_-N-no p-por favor- decía la de ojos carmesí con miedo mientras retrocedía hacía un callejón justamente donde había oscuridad y edificios de locales además de no haber gente. Elle retrocedía mientras que aquel sujeto sacaba una cantimplora y bebía lo que podría ser más bebida. Sus zapatos y vestido no ayudaban en mucho pues ella se cayó en un charco cercano mojándose y haciendo notar más sus atributos._

_-Ahora si tendré una buena noche con una dulzura como tú – ahora ella estaba indefensa el alcohol la tenía mareada sentía que perdía todo, lo que iba a ser un hermoso día de felicidad terminó siendo una noche de terror._

_-No ¡Au!…- ella no terminó pues el hombre se le abalanzo y le tapo la boca. Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Lucy quien sentía impotencia. Ella era una líder de la batalla de la frontera, debía saber cuidarse y mírenla ahora, como si de una adolescente inmadura se tratase. _

_-Shh… las niñas buenas guardan silencio, además lo disfrutarás.- ella sentía miedo, iba a perder algo que no quería perder. Poco a poco el hombre le empezaba a tocar los pechos y metía la mano sintiendo el brasier que los sostenía. Las lágrimas fluían por el rostro de ella. De un momento a otro el sujeto le rompió el vestido mostrando el pecho, aquel hombre se aparto un poco y sostuvo su rostro. –Vamos a jugar- después de eso le beso la frente y la despojo del sostén dejando al aire sus bien formados pechos._

_-N-no – sollozaba Lucy mientras sentía como iba a ser violada. La gran y poderosa reina del pico ahora solo era una niña indefensa. El hombre tocaba aquellos atributos de Lucy pero ella no sentía placer ni nada solo miedo._

_-¡Suelta a la señorita!- se escucho un grito en el callejón. El hombre miró y vio a un joven vestido con jeans y una chamarra azul marino y su rostro cubierto por mechones de cabello y la sombra de la gorra, una gorra roja. _

_Él sujeto se hecho a reír, parecía que no estaba tan borracho pues se lograba sostener muy bien sin tambalearse. La visión de Lucy mejoraba y podía apreciar muy bien al joven… Satoshi estaba ahí para salvarla. Un cuchillo, un cuchillo apareció en la mano del sujeto quien sonreía de manera sádica. Él se agacho y lamio una mejilla de Lucy quien soltó unas lágrimas._

_-Mi amor, cuando termine con ese bastardo te enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad- rápidamente se paro mientras miraba al joven Satoshi quien era inexpresivo en ese momento. De un momento a otro se agarró a correr para acabar con Ash. –Vas a morir- sin saber a quien se enfrentaba aquel hombre intento encajarle la navaja en su estomago._

_De un momento a otro los ojos empezaron a notarse, unos ojos color azul quien veían los vacíos ojos cafés del sujeto quien sintió algo; terror el terror invadió al violador. Antes de apuñalar a Sato el le agarró su brazo y lo apretó de manera fuerte._

_-¡Argh!- gruñía aquella persona que quería propasarse con Lucy, sentía el dolor y después sintió una patada en el estomago para sentir un puñetazo que hizo que saliera volando impactando contra un pared pero sin riesgo de morir. Ash miraba al sujeto con rabia, lo veía a él pero de alguna manera se calmo._

_-Ash- dijo Lucy sin creer lo que acababa de apreciar. Por instinto o no se paró y salió corriendo en dirección a Ash. El azabache miró a la dirección donde debería de estar Lucy pero sintió como era abrazado por ella, Lucy estaba abrazándole y llorando. –Ash vuelve- decía la reina del pico mientras la lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos abrazaba a Ash de manera más fuerte._

_Satoshi o Ash estaba impactado por la reacción de la bella mujer quien lloraba por que el volviera, lloraba por ver una sonrisa de él, por sentir la felicidad e inocencia que hace mucho él perdió por culpa de muchas personas. Él no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que hacer pero entonces de alguna manera u otra él le abrazo y le dio una calidez a Lucy que ella quería sentir que no estaba sola._

_-Lo lamento, lamento lo que sucedió- habló Ash mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la bella joven. Poco a poco se separó del abrazo y agarro el mentón de ella ignorando el hecho de que casi estaba desnuda. Los ojos carmesí llenos de sabiduría y fuerza ahora estaban llenos de un dolor y tristeza muy profundos no por le hecho de que iba a ser violado nada más, el perder a ese amor y de repente no sentir que vale nada para descubrir algo más y es que desde ese momento ellos se volvieron amigos. – Lamento todo, prometo que un día volveré a serlo – expresaba con una sonrisa que le dio esperanza a ella._

_Lucy entendió algo y no el hecho de perder al amor de tu vida, Ash volvería por ella y aunque le costará él regresaría y Satoshi desparecería._

* * *

><p>-Fin del Flashback-<p>

Lyra y Marina no podían creer lo que escucharon, por dentro ellas sentían rabia hacía aquel violador. Algunas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Lucy cayendo en el suelo. Lyra hizo lo único que sabía hacer y le dio un abrazo a la bella Reina. Marina por alguna razón sintió que la breve aparición de Ash se debía a ellas, sabían que Ash estaba aún en el alama de Satoshi quien solo era un mascara de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Ya Lucy, todo esta bien- decía la castaña quien impresiono a Lucy pues al parecer era lo que decía Ash y no Satohi. Lyra es la chica más encantadora con su bella actitud y que extrañaba mucho, sobre todo los paseos. – Mira, lo que nos dijiste nos ha dado muchas cosas que Marina y yo queríamos saber. Gracias a ti sabemos que Ash esta ahí, solo debemos rescatarlo. – dijo Lyra mientras tomaba las manos de Lucy para regalare un sonrisa.

-Nos volvimos amigos, pero para mí con el tiempo se volvió alguien especial para mí- habló Lucy mientras le devolvía el gesto a Lyra, una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-Sabes, yo quiero que DP vuelva a ser el mismo y sí por ello debo de esforzarme aún más, lo haré. Lucy, debes de ayudarnos para hablar con Brandon y Scott para ver a DP, digo Ash es Ash- por alguna razón se le olvido a Marina que ese era el apodo que le dio a Ash en Orre ya que ella amaba salir a comer helado con él como ir de compras. –Debemos de ir por él- dijo de manera positiva la de ojos color esmeralda que heredó la determinación del azabache.

-Y confesarle lo que sentimos- decía Lyra sintiendo mientras unas Marina y Lucy se sonrojaban.

-Bueno, podemos decirle- decían ambas chicas mientras jugaban con sus dedos. –Y compartirlo, ¿verdad?- dijeron ambas chica mientras se miraban y Lyra sonreía ante dicha propuesta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un lugar, para ser más exactos una montaña, se encontraba la persona que hace mucho dejó después de enterarse que era un mediocre. Satoshi miraba la salida del sol como todos los días lo hacía recordando aquellos momentos que se van como las hojas se van con el viento al caer el otoño. Los ojos color chocolate de él les faltaba el brillo característico de Ash pero a fuerzas pedían estar con ellas. De repente la brisa fresca toco su rostro.<p>

-Ash- se escucho una voz que hizo que Ash mirará a aquella dirección, saliendo de la cueva aparición el rostro de la bella Sabrina quien estaba vestida con una bata rosa que traía diseños del símbolo de Ash; su pelo era diferente, en vez de ser verde ahora era violeta y sus ojos ahora eran carmesí. Unas orejas como de Espeon salían a cada lado de cabeza y una cola dividida en dos puntas se apreciaba. –Prometiste que vendría a ver el sol contigo- parecía molesta pues infló sus mejillas.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vendrás a acompañarme?- decía de manera feliz el azabache mientras miraba el solo asomándose por el horizonte. La peli morada de acercó al tronco donde estaba sentado para sentarse a lado de él abrazando su brazo derecho.

-¿Cuán regresarás?- preguntó de manera triste Sabrina para mirarlo con unos ojos brillantes.

-¿Por qué debo de regresar?- preguntaba respondiéndole a Sabrina.

-Ellas te aman y te extrañan, tu madre te extraña y yo… te extraño- respondía tristemente Sabrina mientras cerraba los ojos para que una lágrima saliera. Pero sintió como alguien le toco la mejilla y abrió sus orbes carmesí para ver como Satoshi limpió su lágrima.

-Volveré cuando sea necesario- esta vez habló Ash y no Satoshi para que le plantara un beso en la frente a Sabrina mientras un sonrojo se hizo evidente en su rostro. –Yo también las extraño, extraño a cada una y te extraño mucho mamá- agregó el azabache para después sentar a Sabrina sobre sus piernas mientras ella abrazó su cuello. Ambos contemplaban el sol que le daba esperanzas a Sabrina como a todos. Todos los que miraban el sol, Paul, Misty, Gary, Delia, Agatha, Cynthia, Marina, Lucy, Lyra, todos aquellos que lo extrañan aun tenían esperanzas de verlo una vez más.

-_Dos cuerpos en una tumba_-


End file.
